memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enterprise class
From Vfd ; Enterprise class : According to the article, this information is fan-based and already present on the page. Based on that, I don't feel this article is necessary...especially since it likely hasn't been canonically referenced. --From Andoria with Love 04:14, 6 February 2006 (UTC) * Keep-- You might want to check the "what links here", it was referenced in STII, if fact, an image linked to page even says "Enterprise class". It needs to be rewritten. --Alan del Beccio 23:42, 6 February 2006 (UTC) **'Delete'. As the article says, its just a fan given name. It has no more validity than Avenger Class, the fan name for Miranda's in the 70s and 80s. Jaz talk | novels 01:13, 7 February 2006 (UTC) *** I suggest that you might want to re-read what I wrote above. --Alan del Beccio 04:52, 7 February 2006 (UTC) * Keep/rewrite or redirect. Appeared in then-official manuals (Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise for example), licensed material and on-screen. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:35, 7 February 2006 (UTC) *'Rewrite' or Merge/redirect. The link from ST:II is dubious, since it seems to have been created only to point to this article, not based on dialogue. The image looks like it may say Enterprise Class in the lower left but it's not clear enough to be sure, nor is it at all clear that even if it says Enterprise Class that the designation is intended for the ship and not just for the simulator. As such the canon distinction is weak, I think, and this doesn't need to be an article on its own unless its re-written to indicate the ambiguity surrounding the only possible canon mention of it. Logan 5 17:36, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ** It may be not be clearest text in the example shown, but it is hardly dubious. It reads "Enterprise class." That much is confirmed in at least three threads on Flare: http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/1451.html?#000000 http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/1488.html?#000000 http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/2168.html?#000000. What needs to be resolved first is how it shall be written, as the terminology was clearly in reference to the class of vessel the simulator was representing, which was coincidentally fashioned after their training vessel, the USS Enterprise. --Alan del Beccio 23:58, 7 February 2006 (UTC) *** I am not at all convinced the name clearly refers to the vessel, and not the simulator itself, or even the crew it is training (as in Enterprise Class because they are going to the Enterprise when they finish their training). Without any dialogue or script reference establishing this the only basis to claim this is a ship-class is fandom or just plain supposition; eg. non-canon. As such it needs to be rewritten at the very least as just a note stating what we ACTUALLY know about it (not much) being separated from all the supposition, or it needs to be redirected and made into a background note on the Constitution page. --Logan 5 15:10, 8 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' and rewrite. Yes, this cancels out my earlier vote to delete the article. Since I was the one who brought it up for deletion, that should technically end the debate, but the Vfd don't work that way. :P --From Andoria with Love 01:24, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Delete, The closest canon evidence is a sign on the simulator room (ST2), that said "Enterprise Class" but I think that meant it was a class for the re-crewing of the Enterprise, although it was intended otherwise. ST6 clearly states that they were still Constitution Class on a blue print, can't get better then that. We already have a note regarding the Enterprise Class myth on Constitution class, heck the page directs you to that part of CC page.--TOSrules 04:37, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :The way I see, if something on-screen said "Enterprise class" and was intented to be read as "Enterprise class", it's fair game. But since Enterprise Class IS the , could we maybe just keep this as a redirect to that article? Also, TOSRule's assumption on what it could mean would make good background info for it in either case. --From Andoria with Love 04:45, 8 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' the article, it is a terminology used in a canon production. However, it really isn't referenced what the term "Enterprise class" really is...i suggest it be rewritten to make it clear that it might not be the starship's class being referred to -- especially since an identical starship was seen to be listed as Constitution class in . There was also a class of cadets assigned to the Enterprise (The Enterprise class cadets maybe?), and a class of simulator designed to look like the Enterprise (the Enterprise class simulator?). Star Trek VI establishes that even refit-style vessels are still Constitution class. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:54, 8 February 2006 (UTC) VfD, part 2 Should this be restated?: - Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:27, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :The exact designation of the Constitution class refit was a divisive one within ''Star Trek fandom. Some maintain that the comprehensive nature of the refit of the Constitutions between TOS and the movie era constitutes a new starship class, while others consider the two types maintaining the same profile and hull geometry as keeping the class consistent. The official canon maintains the (refit) classification of Constitution class as the correct designation. Should the category remain included?: -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:27, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :Category:Starship classes * I removed that paragraph from as it was included in the text regarding the Enterprise class. It would have been inappropriate for me to have removed it completely without placing it anywhere else. So I added it here. --Alan del Beccio 18:48, 13 February 2006 (UTC) 'enterprise class' while it is possible that the class of simulator was 'Enterprise' or intended for a class of cadets assigned to the enterprise, wouldn't it make more sense if the simulator was 'enterprise class' because that was the specific ship it was built to simulate? we've seen enough variation in bridge design that you could easily see a whole collection of simulator room designs, each with a slightly different layout and programmed to duplicate the quirks of different ships. for example, there might be a 'Yorktown class' simulator to simulate the USS Yorktown on simulator missions. or a 'Reliant class' simulator to simulate the Reliant, and so on. there might be several of each in the facility so multiple groups could be run through simulations at the same time. -Mithril 00:08, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, the article does not state either, in fact it comes closest to the latter explanation already. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:29, 2 March 2007 (UTC)